


Bats and Birds on a Wire

by fandom_lesbian



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Battle for the Crowl AU, Canon Compliant, Cassandra is batman, Crying, Death, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt and comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Its just weed dont worry, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Other, Recreational Drug Use, Sad, Sadness, Trans Female Character, Trans Guy Dick Grayson, Trans Male Character, Trans guy tim drake, Underage Drinking, alina becomes batgirl, as did the we are robin, damian and Athanasia are twins, nonbinary harper row, the joker shit happened with dukes parents before, there other stuff too i guess, trans girl barbara gordon, trans girl cassandra cain, trans girl kori is impiled and mentioned as well, we are robin will show up, yea those are spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lesbian/pseuds/fandom_lesbian
Summary: Bruce Wayne dies. He has a lot of children. Cass becomes Batman. Dick struggles. Jason drinks at one point. Tim is Tim. Damian and Athanasia try to cope. Alina is depressed. Helena is strong.  Duke wants to make Bruce proud. Theres also semi confused small children.Ngl its mostly from Cass's pov. Earth-88 AU.





	1. Prologue: Bat Family Values

Bruce was content with his life. The crime rate in Gotham had gone down in recent years and after the whole thing with Jokerized people being everywhere he ended up with four new adoptive children; Duke, Terry, Carrie, and Matt. Well foster children. Duke was the only teen and he was a brilliant young man with a heart a gold. Terry was like a younger Jason. Carrie was smart and an adorable stubborn tomboy. And Matt was a sweetheart most of the time. 

And then his other children were doing well. Dick was already a father of five and married to Barbara. Jason was getting better. Cass recently had a ballet show. Tim just graduated high school. Alina was working on a play for a local theatre trope she joined. Helena was going to start high school after summer. Damian and Athanasia were only twelve yet they were going to start the tenth grade. Hunter was a perfect little prince; of course he was literally a prince thanks to his mother. Lara was very well verse in the act of using her cuteness to avoid getting in trouble. And little Lyta wasn't even a year old.

And then there was his lovers. His beautiful lovers; Diana and Clark. Wonder Woman and Superman.

They were all laying in their bed in his house. They were all public figures so moments like this were rare. 

Bruce kissed Diana's forehead. “Diana you need to get up.” He said.

Diana opened an eye and glared. “I am Princess of Themyscira; I awake when I want.” 

On the other side of Bruce, Clark chuckled. “You have a EU meeting in two hours, my princess. And Bruce you have Watchtower duty soon.” 

“Errr. Clark would you be a dear and get Lyta ready to go then?” Diana said.

“Of course.” Clark said, leaning over Bruce to kiss Diana.

“No kiss for me?” Bruce teased. 

Clark rolled his eyes and kissed Bruce.

Diana sat up and kissed Bruce's neck.

And then the bedroom door swung open and in walked Hunter, Terry, Carrie, Lara, and Matt.

“Lyta is crying! Alfred has her but she's still crying!” Hunter screamed.

Clark got out of the bed. “I hear her. I'll go help.” 

Bruce and Diana followed him and picked up Lara and Matt as they left the room. The older three followed. It was just another typical night at the Wayne Manor.

Dick crept behind the woman. Carefully he reached his hand forward. 

And she grabbed it; flipping him over herself and onto the floor.

“Nice, try Grayson.” 

“It's Gordon-Grayson.” Dick smirked at his beautiful wife.

Babs smiled. “You're cute but I can hear that ass clap a mile away.” 

Dick sat up. “Don't say that word. There are baby ears here.” With that he covered his own ears.

“Oh come here you big baby.” Babs said. Dick got up to where he could kiss Babs and leaned against her. 

“Dad!!” A small voice yelled behind him. He turned to see his oldest child; Mar'i.

“Yes, my little warrior?” 

“I can't find the Batman cereal.” She said. Mar'i liked to eat a bowl of a crappy Batman themed marshmallow cereal before bed. The sad fact was that he was the reason the cereal existed; he was ten when he told Bruce he wanted Batman cereal.

“Johnny and Tommy ate the rest of it this morning and I haven't been to the grocery store yet.” Dick said.

“Your dad is a lazy dumbhead sometimes, Mar'i sweetie.” Babs said.

Mar'i giggled. “Okay. I guess I will settle for the Superman cereal that only Jake likes by the way. But tomorrow night I really want the Batman cereal for a bedtime snack.” 

“I'll pick some up after I take Thelma to her doctor's appointment tomorrow.” Babs said.

“Yay!” Mar'i flew up and hugged Babs. Dick smiled. With Mar'i and Jake's moms off world on a Justice League mission that left Dick and Babs as their only caregivers for who knows how long.

Kori and him had Mar'i at a young age and when Kori and Donna asked him be the surrogate father for their second child he was happy to help. And Mar'i was happy about Jake. 

Mar'i was even more happy when he got pregnant with Tommy and Johnny. And then Thelma.

Babs and him loved their little birdies. 

Cass laid down in her bed. The person who was already in said bed voiced her own complaints about being laid on.

“Cassandra!” Harper tired to push her off.

“Tired.” Cass gave Harper some puppy dog eyes.

“So am I but I don't lay on top of you!” 

Cass smirked. “You are soft. I want snuggles.” 

Harper kissed Cass's cheek. “You're lucky I love you.” 

In all her life she never thought she would end up like this; happily snuggling her girlfriend in their shared apartment. Along with their roommates Steph, Cass's best friend and Cullen, Harper's younger brother.

“I love you too, Bluebird.” Cass laid her head down on Harper's chest.

“Aw, Batgirl, you're so cute.” Harper petted her hair.

“So sleepy though.” Cass said.

Harper chuckled and pulled the blanket over Cass. “Es complicado verte. Verte, olerte y pasarte a un lado y querer detenerte. Ay, qué complicado, esto e' demasiado. Pero como el ajedrez. La reina cae alguna vez. Escucha bien mi voz…” Harper sang softly. 

“Cullen! I'm going to kill you!” Cass could hear Steph screaming from the kitchen.

“I warn him not to eat he last of Steph's Eggo waffles.” Harper said.

Cass smiled. She and Harper should go make sure Steph is really plotting murder but she was tired; Harper was tired and they had patrol in a few hours. 

Selina slipped back into her apartment. Hopefully her girlfriend was still asleep.

“Out again?” A voice came from behind her. 

Selina felt someone grab her and found herself pinned to the floor by Talia Al Ghul; assassin and daughter of one of the most dangerous men on earth. And her girlfriend.

“It was supposed to be a surprise.” Selina said.

“You know I hate surprises.” 

Selina kissed Talia’s neck. “You won't hate this one. Check my pocket.” With that she wiggled the hip of said pocket.

Talia slowly traced her hand down Selina’s chest. “I really hope this is good.” 

“It is.” Selina said as Talia slipped her hand into Selina's pocket.

Talia’s eyes widen as she pulled the surprise out. A ring. An Egyptian ring with with two cat carved into it and between them was an emerald.

“You stole this?” 

“I stole a lot more but that stuff is on it's way to where it belongs. I'm hoping no one notices one little ring still missing.” Selina said.

“It’s lovely.” Talia whispered.

“Good, you like it. So Talia Al Ghul, my love, will you marry me?” Selina asked.

“Yes.” 

“Really?” 

“نعم فعلا"

“I have no idea what you just said.” 

Talia laughed and kissed Selina.

Selina smiled when they parted. “Tomorrow we get our kids together and tell them. Holly, Helena, Damian, and Athanasia.” 

Talia nodded. “And I'll call my sister later… for now you are all mine and I'm yours.”

Selina pulled Talia into another kissed as two people climbed into the living room through the window.

“Mom! Make out with your girlfriend in your room.” Helena shierked.

“I hate living here.” Holly said.

“If that was true you would have moved out years ago.” Selina said.

Tim sighed as Kon poked him. “I'm working babe.”

“You've been working for three days straight. It's time for a break.” Kon said.

Tim looked up at his boyfriend. “Two children went missing last week and yes they got returned after the ransom was paid. What if another kid goes missing because I wasn't working towards figuring out who did this?”

“You have a big family. They got you covered, caffeine crusader.” 

Tim sighed. “Fine. I will take a break. But I'm not sleeping. I slept earlier.” 

Kon cracked a slight smile. “Oh baby, I can help with that. How about we take a quick shower and we slip into something more comfortable. I'm thinking leather for me and lace for you.” 

Tim nodded, pulling Kon into a lazy but deep kiss. He was really glad he got his own personal apartment without Bruce knowing so he could have private moments with Kon. His Superboy.

Jason looked at who he was stuck on patrol with. Children. Literally children. 

He should have known he was going to be stuck with them when he agreed to do an earlier patrol for Tim. 

“I can hear your annoyance.” Duke said. Jason looked at the dude.

“And I can hear your voice cracking.” 

“After this we should go to Bat Burger.” 

“Good idea kid. I love me some Jokerized fries. Despite the irony.” Jason said.

Duke smiled. “That seasoning is pretty good.” 

“Hey brats! We're ditching patrol!” Jason yelled at Alina, Damian, and Athanasia. 

“But won't dad be mad?” Alina asked.

“I'd rather looked for a fight than do whatever idea your zombie brain has come up with.” Damian growled.

“What for?” Athanasia asked.

“We're just getting dinner. I'm starving and bored. And I'm the adult.” 

“Don't worry about Bruce, Alina. If he finds out, we tell him Tim ditched.” Duke said.

“I like the way you think.” Jason laughed. 

And five minutes later Red Hood, the Signal, Bird's Eye, and the twin Robins walked into the nearest Bat Burger.


	2. The Funeral of Bruce Wayne

Cass sat in the front row of the synagogue with her siblings and other family members. There were others behind them. Other heroes who knew who Bruce was. And then people whose names she didn't care for. People who only knew Bruce as Bruce. And there was Vicki Vale; a reporter and one of Bruce's exs. Of course she came. 

Bruce was dead. He was dead. To make things worse; he didn't as Batman. He died as Bruce Wayne. 

A fire. Bruce was stupid. Bruce was brave and bold. Bruce was stupid. 

Cass felt numb. Her dad was dead. Batman was dead. 

Tears ran down her face. It wasn't fair. Bruce was a good man. He was her dad.

She felt Harper grab her hand. It was her turn to speak.

“Bruce Wayne was a great man. He adopted me a few years ago. He was kind. He was my dad. He was very brave. Once he took me to see the Nutcracker; it was the first ballet I ever saw. I loved it. He convinced me to take ballet lessons. I loved my dad.” She sobbed the last part. 

Harper helped lead her away from the front. 

Cass sat still and stoic as Jason went up to speak. 

“My dad… he was disappointed in me sometimes but he always loved me.” 

Cass never had seen Jason cry before.

The next speaker was Dick. 

Dick just stared for a minute.

“I didn't think I would lose another father so soon.” He broke down in tears. No one else spoke until they all stood and did the El Malei Rachamim.

Cass felt so numb as they walked out of the synagogue. Alfred first. Then Kate and Julia with Helena B. and Charlie. Then Babs and Dick with Mar'i, Jake, Tommy, Johnny, and Thelma. Following was Jason. Then her and Harper with Steph and Cullen. Then Tim, Duke, and Alina. Helena, Damian, and Athanasia walked out with their mothers. Chris, Mia, Jon, Carrie, Hunter, Terry, Lara, Matt, and Lyta were at the end with Diana and Clark. Lois was also with them to give comfort to her three children who had lost their sort of step dad.

She barely remembered the rest of the funeral. She was numb until they returned to Wayne Manor for two things; the reading of the will and shiva. 

Seven days she would be here for shiva. The word made her think of her biological parents; specifically her mother. Lady Shiva. 

Alfred weary stood in front of the family. “Master Bruce had his worries about death so he updated his will often. Under his wishes each of his minor children that do not have another parent or parents will be taken care of by a guardian or guardians he deemed fit.” 

Cass looked at her younger siblings. He was talking about Tim, Duke, Alina, Terry, Carrie, and Matt. 

“Tim will be under the custody of Miss Kyle and Miss Al Ghul.” Alfred said. Cass glanced at Tim. He would be three of his siblings at least. 

“Master Duke will be under the custody of Master Jason.” 

“What?!? Alfred this is no time for jokes. Bruce wouldn't trust me with that sort of thing.” Jason yelled. Duke looked just as confused.

“Master Jason I can assure you he did. Sit down and shut up. Now for the arrangement for Miss Alina. She will be under the custody of Miss Cassandra.” 

Cass froze up and glanced at Alina. The girl was only thirteen. Cass was nineteen. There wasn't much of an age difference. Of course there was a smaller one with Jason and Duke.

Alina gave her a small and sad smile. 

“Miss Carrie will be under the custody of Miss Barbara and Master Dick.” Alfred said.

All was left was Terry and Matt. 

“As for Master Terry and Master Matt, they will be under the custody of Master Clark and Princess Diana.” 

Honesty that made sense. Terry and Matt were the youngest of the adoptive kids. Unless someone were to count Lara or Lyta as adopted by Bruce. But they weren't. They were just his daughters although not biologically but also not adoptive.

“He also is giving one million to each of his children and grandchildren. That shall include Clark and Lois’s children. Any under the age of thirteen will not be able to spend any of it until they turn thirteen.” Alfred read and then he picked up a large box. Cass was surprised at the amount of money. Sure Bruce was happy to give money to his children but it was never so much.

“To Miss Kyle he leaves a jewelry box. To Miss Al Ghul he leaves a silver knife.” He pulled a smaller box and knife out of the box and handed it to the two women.

“To Master Clark and Princess Diana, he leaves legal ownership of the Manor. As well as his mother and father's rings.” Alfred handed the couple a tiny box and a paper. Clark took them as Diana was holding Lyta.

Cass blinked. Bruce really loved them. 

“To Miss Kane and Julia, he leaves his London flat, ownership of his Queer Youth Centers and a ten percent share of Wayne Enterprises.” He handed them just some papers. To outsiders that might seem like a let down compared to the others inheritance but Cass knew that Kate and Julia were grateful.

“To Master Dick and Miss Barbara he leaves an extra million dollars, along with a five percent share of Wayne Enterprises, and just to Miss Barbara he leaves full accessed to his files both Wayne and Batman.” Alfred handed them papers and a flashdrive. Babs looked at the flashdrive and frowned. There was probably things even Babs didn't know on there.

“Master Jason, he leaves you the dinosaur in the Batcave. Also the Batmobile.” Alfred tossed a pair of keys to Jason.

“Miss Brown, he left you a million dollars. Miss Row, he left you a million as well.” 

“Now there are two more things. Who he wishes to be the new CEO of Wayne Enterprises and who will be the next Batman.” Alfred said.

Cass's heart stopped. She was the only adult in the room Alfred hasn't address. Was she to be the new Batman?

“Master Tim. Despite your age, Master Bruce decided you will be the new CEO.” Alfred said.

Tim nodded. No one spoke. They all were silent. 

Alfred turned to her. “Miss Cassandra. Along with the keys to the Batcave; you, my dear girl, are who Master Bruce wanted to be the next Batman.” 

“I…” Cass trailed off. For the longest time one of her biggest desires was to be Batman. But not like this. Not so soon. Not with a death. Bruce would have retired in a few years. 

Alfred handed her a set of keys and a Batarang. 

Cass carefully traced the edge of the Batarang. It was rusty and dull. On it was carved the word Batman. 

She was Batman. 

“Now you all can make your way to your rooms. Dinner will be in three hours.” Alfred said.


	3. Watch as the Tears Fall but Listen to the Heartbeats

Cass looked around her old bedroom. It wasn't a childhood bedroom but it was as close to one as she would get. 

“After seven days Alina be living with us. Steph gonna have roommate or move out.” Harper signed.

Cass nodded and signed back. “Or we get a bigger apartment. We have three million among us. I not know what to do. Alina thirteen. Why Bruce give me custody? Why not Kate?” 

“Because Bruce knew what he was doing. Kate and Julia spend too much time going between Gotham and London and have made it clear that they don't want kids; they just want to be the cool lesbian aunts.” Harper said as she laid down on the bed. It was strange seeing Harper in that bed again. It had been years since either of them had been on it. And that was before they were dating. Now Cass felt odd about having Harper lay in a bed that she slept in when she was fifteen. Bruce would have been horrified at the idea of Cass sharing her bedroom with her girlfriend back then. Yet now Bruce was gone and her and Harper were two adults in the room of a teenage that looked like it belonged to an old lady.

“You're right. And Alina likes me. I can't imagine the hell Duke and Jason are gonna go through.” Cass said, laying down next to Harper. The two of them had a habit of switching between ASL and speech.

“Yeah… hey if we get a new apartment we should find a place with an indoor pool. And a master bedroom far away from the others.” Harper said.

“Or we can get a house. With a gym area of course.” 

“Babe you are the owner of the Batcave now, we can just move in there.” Harper laughed.

Cass smiled. “No, the bats wouldn't like that.” 

Tim collapsed on his bed. Bruce was dead. Another parent dead. Just like Dick said. Of course Dick had said that about his own parents.

Tim opened his phone and began working on a case. The fire at Wayne Enterprises. That fire couldn't have been an accident. He was going to find who killed Bruce.

A knock on his window interrupted his minimal work. He looked up to see Kon with a basket. 

He set the phone down and opened the window. “What are you doing here?” 

“I was stopping by to check up on you, Clark, Hunter, Jon, and Lara. And the others I guess. Plus Ma Kent sent eight blueberry pies. She said you're suppose to visit and comfort people during Shiva?” Kon said.

“You should go through the front.” Tim said.

“I already did. Ma Kent also sent some cookies for you.” 

“Come on in. You'll have to thank Mrs. Kent for me.” Tim said.

Kon put his hand on Tim's shoulder. “How are you holding up?” 

Tim shook his head. “Kon, can we not talk about Bruce or how I am feeling. It's all too much right now.” 

“Alright. I'm here for you though.” 

“I know.” 

Diana sighed as she put Lyta into her crib. Her youngest child slept so peacefully; almost unaware of what happened to one of her dads. “I'll go watch Metropolis for a few hours.” She said to Clark who had just entered the room.

“Diana… are you sure? I can do it. Or Jon or Kon.” Clark asked.

“I'm going. I need air. And to hit something maybe.” It was true. That's all she needed; to channel her feelings into punching bad guys.

Clark put his hand on her shoulder. 

“I remember when you died all those years ago. Lois came to me. I did not mourn you in the way humans may seem as normal. I was relieved that she did not want to talk about feelings. She did not mind my way of mourning.” 

“I don't mind either. I just want to make sure you're okay.” Clark said.

“I'm not but Bruce died saving lives. He died a hero. Now I'm going to make sure your home is safe like he would have.” Diana said.

Clark smiled sadly at her. “Bruce hated Metropolis, it was too shiney and modern for his tastes.” 

Diana let out a laugh. “But he loved it too. It was your city. And he loved you.”

“And he loved you too.” 

“I love you.” Diana whispered.

“I love you too.” 

Diana pulled Clark into a kiss. She felt his tears roll off of her face and onto his. And then he pulled back.

“Damian and Athanasia are fighting. I better go separate them and find their mother.” He said.

Diana knew that was a lie. Why would he lie about that, she wondered as he left.

Dick wanted to throw his phone but instead in the nicest voice possible he said, “Yes I will be gone for six more days. My father died. I know the funeral was today however shiva is apart of my religion. I'll go back to work right away, sir.” 

Before his boss could answer he hung up and looked over at his wife sitting on his childhood bed. 

“Remember the first time you spent the night in this room?” He asked.

“You were fifteen, I was sixteen. We had awkward first time sex.” Babs said.

“And Jason walked in on us.” Dick laughed.

“That poor kid. He was only what? Twelve?” Babs said.

“Those were the golden days.” 

“Yeah… death seemed so far away.” Dick said.

“Dick… sweetie look at me.” Babs said.

Dick snapped his attention to her.

“Everything is going to be okay. But I need you to be okay. The kids need you to be okay. Your younger siblings need you to be okay.” Babs said.

Dick frowned. “Can I have a few minutes of not being okay?” 

“Come here, just promise me that you'll be okay at some point. We can't lose you.” Babs said, her voice cracked a little.

Dick went over and took her hand. “I will be.” 

Cass sat down at the dinner table. She was honestly taken back by the fact that a lot of her family was still here. Not surprised but taken back. They were mostly the types to go brood alone. And the Fox family and Kon had joined them. However Lois, Chris, Jon, and Mia left. So did Kate, Julia, Stephanie, and Cullen.

Alfred stood at the head of the table. “Master Jason, Mister Conner, would you mind assisting in bringing out the food?” He asked. The two guys nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. 

Cass turned to Alina who had sat next to her. “Alina. How are you holding up?” 

“Bad. You know you don't have to be motherly towards me. I had a mom. I had a dad. I'd rather you just be my big sister.” Alina said.

Cass nodded. “A big sister cares about her little siblings.”


	4. Heart to Heart, Ash to Ash

It had been two days since the funeral and Damian sulked around in the library. His father was dead and no Lazarus pit could bring him back.

“Dami?” A voice called.

He looked behind him and saw Hunter. The younger boy looked like he had been crying.

“Crying again, Prince?” He asked. He didn't mean to sound cruel.

“Shut up.” Hunter huffed.

“Sorry.” Damian said. He didn't know how to deal with this. His father was dead and he didn't know how to handle it or interact with his younger siblings.

“What are you doing in here anyway? I thought you were going on patrol with Jason, Duke, and Athanasia.” 

“Athanasia did not want to go and I wasn't going to be left in the middle of Jason and Duke. They've been weird since Alfred read the will.” Damian said.

“I know that. Is Asia okay?” Hunter asked. He sounded worried.

Damian sighed. “She is.” 

“Are you and Asia still going to live here?” Hunter asked.

“No. We will be living with our mother and the Kyles.” 

“But I want you to stay even though you're mean!” Hunter yelled.

Damian frowned. “It's not your choice.” 

Hunter stormed away, tears falling from his eyes.

Clark walked in after Hunter left. “Damian are you okay? I heard you and Hunter.” He asked.

“Piss off! You're not my father!” Damian snapped. He felt tears form in his eyes.

Clark hugged him.

Jason sat on the rooftop with Duke. “Slow night?” 

“You can just say it.” 

“Say what?”

“You don't want custody of me. I get it. I'll be in the foster system or maybe someone else in the family will take me in.” Duke said.

Jason shook his head. That was far from the truth. “Shit kid you're dead wrong. I'd love to adopt you or whatever the shit it is. You're a great kid. I'm just worried about fucking up your life.” 

Duke laughed. “Dude I'm nearly an adult. You don't need to worry about that.” 

“Still. Bruce wants me to be responsible for you for two years.” 

“That's not too long. I'm responsible enough on my own.” 

“Relax kid, I'm keeping you. Us born Gothamites gotta stick together.” 

“What about Tim? He was born in Gotham.” 

“Tim is a rich bitch. Me and you are from real Gotham and I'll drink to that.” Jason pulled out a flask.

“Are you really drinking right now?” Duke asked.

Jason nodded. “Want a sip? It won't hurt.” 

“I'm sixteen.”

“I was much younger when I took my first sip. This is Gotham.” Jason shrugged as he drank some.

Duke stared at him and held out his hand. Jason handed him the flask. Duke told a sip and started coughing.

“It burns. And tastes like ass.” Duke said.

Jason laughed and took the flask back. He looked at it and threw it off the building. “You're right, it does. Shit’s gonna kill me.” 

“You alright?” Duke asked.

“Nah but I never am.” 

“Have you tried just being alright?” 

Jason looked at Duke and laughed. “Being alright would be fucking out of character. Besides someone has to be the family disappointment.”

“Everyone knows Bruce was the family disappointment. He ate fast food with a knife and fork.” 

“That's true. Kyle didn't believe me when I told him about that.”

“Kyle? Like Selina? Wait him?”

Jason blinked. Oh shit. “No, my boyfriend. He lives with me when he's not off with his Green Lantern buddies.” 

Duke shrugged. “So does the family know you're bi or gay?” 

“Nah, they probably still think I'm straight. But I'm bisexual.” 

“Same.” 

Jason hugged Duke. “I think we're gonna get along fine kid.” 

“Because we're both bi?”

“No because we're both initiating and bi.” 

Cass touched her new suit. She hadn't tried it on yet but she knew it would fit. She wondered who made the suits. Maybe Alfred? 

“Cassie? You alright?” She looked over her shoulder and saw Tim carrying a box of equipment. 

“What that?” She signed.

“Stuff me and your girlfriend need to fix.”

“You think Bruce made good choice? Me Batman?” She signed. 

Tim set the stuff on the floor and walk over and grabbed her shoulders. He started to lightly shake her.“Cassandra Cain-Wayne you are the only person who could be Batman without living in his shadow. You were always better than any of us. When you broke the rules, you did it because of the symbol of the Batman.” 

Cass smiled as he released her. “Thanks. And you smartest.” 

Tim smirked. “Oh bitch I been known.” 

“Go work with Harper, asshole.” 

“Actually speaking of Harper… how are things between the two of you?” Tim asked with a slight smirk. Cass wanted to punch him a little bit.

“Good. You and Kon?” She signed.

“Great. He's been a great help.” Tim smiled.

Cass nodded. “You good?” 

“Sort of? Not really? But I've been worse. Now back to my first question; are you okay?” 

“No.” Cass barely moved her hands and then relaxed her arms at her sides.

Dick carefully picked up the photo of Carrie and her friend. “Are you sure you're good with coming to Blüdhaven with us?” He asked Carrie.

“Sure. Too many bad memories around here.” Carrie said. Dick looked over at her. 

He had to ask. “Bruce never told us what happened to your family…” 

She froze. 

“You don't have to tell me.” He said quickly.

Carrie looked at the ground. “You'll find out soon enough. My parents were neglectful and high all the time. They decided to try a little bit of Joker venom. And then they wanted more and more. While they recovered I was put into the foster care system. I was a Robin and helped Bruce once. He got me out of the system.” 

“Are your parents fully recovered?” 

“Yes. I asked Bruce that if they even remember they have a daughter to fight for me. I can't go back.” 

“So I'm gonna have to fight for you.” Dick said.

“If you want to.” 

“No. I want to if I have to. You're a good kid.” Dick said. She really was. 

“Thanks. Now can you please grab the stuff down from the top shelf. I don't want to leave stuff behind.” 

He reached up and grabbed the items she wanted. “So who is that girl?” 

“A friend. Her name's Michelle. Her and her folks moved to Metropolis a few months ago.” 

“If you ever want to visit her; well we're friends with Superman. And the Superboys. And Metropolis’s Nightwing. A trip there would be easy and quick.” 

“I'll think about it.”


	5. Staying Alive and Beautiful Trauma

Tim carefully zipped up his backpack. It was the last day of Shiva. 

“Tim?” A hand touched his shoulder. He glanced up to see his boyfriend.

“Hey Kon.” 

“What are you doing? I thought Selina and Talia were staying here with Helena, Damian, and Athanasia? Why are you packing?” Kon asked.

Tim looked into Kon's big blue eyes; he wouldn't lie to him.

“I think Bruce might be alive. And hopefully you know who didn't hear that.” 

“He's in Metropolis but Tim, are you sure?” 

“No but there's a chance. And if he's alive I'm going to find him. I already arranged how Wayne Enterprises will be handled and by which board members. I also promised to video call when possible. While I am looking for answers, I will also be checking out Wayne Enterprises companies and business partners.” 

“And what about your family?” 

“I'm leaving a note saying I need space and I'll be back.” Tim shrugged. He loved his family but they couldn't know what he was up to.

“I'm coming with you.”

Tim was taken back. “What?”

“You're the brains, I'm the brawn.” 

Tim bit his bottom lip. A big part of him wanted to do this alone so that there would be no distractions or messes.

But Kon was Superboy. But Kon was one of his best friends. But Kon was his loving and supportive boyfriend.

“Alright but I'm in charge.”

“Now that's a first; normally I'm in charge.” Kon kissed Tim.

“Go lock the door.” Tim said.

“As you wish, pretty boy.” Kon smirked.

Cass opened her bedroom door to see the twins with serious looks on their faces.

“What's up? I don't have any of your pets or your knives.” Cass said.

“We don't want to be your Robins.” Athanasia said.

“What?” 

“We were Father's last Robins for two years. From now on I'm Redbird.” 

“And I'm Greenbird.” Athanasia said.

“Have you two read Dr. Seuss?” Cass asked. Their names, especially since Harper went by Bluebird, made her think of the book about the fish. 

“We didn't read children's books, Cassandra.” Damian pouted.

“Okay then. I'm fine without a Robin.” 

“Well actually…” Athanasia trailed off. Cass frowned as from just outside of her eyesight, Helena stepped forward wearing a Robin costume.

“Oh. Have you asked your mom?” Cass asked. Selina was extremely protective over her young daughter. 

Helena nodded. “She said that at least you're Batman and not one of the boys because you're the most powerful and deadly even though you're not really deadly.” 

“Welcome aboard little Robin. You're training begins tomorrow.” Cass said.

“Why not tonight?” Helena asked.

Cass's face turned red as she thought of the fact that Harper was in the bath right now and Cass had been about to join her when they knocked.

“I am off tonight and need to rest for just one night.” 

Damian and Athanasia raised an eyebrow but Helena snorted. “Tomorrow it is.” 

“Yes now good bye.” Cass started to close the door.

“Wait! We also have something to tell you! Alina said not to tell you but you know how it is.” Athanasia grabbed the door. Damn Talia and her training.

But also if it was about Alina, Cass should hear it. She should know if Alina was in trouble.

“Alina was messing with your Batgirl suit while we were putting together our new suits.” Damian said.

Cass nodded. “Thank you for telling me. Now bye. I have something to do.” 

She closed the door before her three younger siblings could tell her anything else.

Cass sighed and went into the bathroom. Harper looked up from the mass of bubbles that were hiding her long frame.

“Hey babe, you joining me?” Harper asked.

“I wish. I need to go ask Alina about her messing with my old Batgirl costume.” 

“Really? Think she might be trying to follow in your footsteps?”

“Maybe.” 

“Well go, my dark night, go talk to your little sister. I'll be squeaky clean when you get back. And I'll lock the windows and closed the curtains.” Harper lifted a leg above the bubbles.

Cass smiled. “I love you. I'll be back later.” 

“Love you too, Cassie.” 

Alina carefully touched the Batgirl costume that had used by Cass only last week. It was very different from the ones Barbara or Stephanie wore. It was all black but for the Bat and belt. 

“The twins and Helena tattle on you.”

Alina jumped as Cass appeared next to her. 

“I wasn't doing anything.” She said quickly.

“Even if you were it's fine. I use to stare at Bruce's suits too.” Cass said.

“I was just thinking… I know the twins aren't Robin anymore and Helena wants to be. And there's no Batgirl… maybe I could be Batgirl?” Alina said.

“Sure. You need your own suit though. Something more your style. A dark pink maybe?” Cass said.

“That sounds good. The mask should be like yours though. I like it. But there needs to be something around my right eye. A circle or bat maybe.” Alina touched her face. Her whole life was filled with people making fun of her birthmark so when she wore a mask she wanted the birthmark to still be there in a way. She wasn't ashamed of it. And she never would be. 

Cass nodded. “Sounds good. I'll talk to Alfred about it in the morning. For now, go get some rest. I'll need help with training Helena, I'll need my Batgirl.

Clark traced the scars on Diana's back. “I remember the fights and battles these most of these are from.” He said.

“As do I. They remind me that I am a warrior and a survivor.” 

“Bruce had so many more. I was always worried; he was only human.” 

Diana sat up and cupped Clark's face in her hands. “Oh Clark… I worried as well. But I knew Bruce hated been worried after. You did too. We shouldn't dwell too much on the past; some wounds scar but reopening them will infect them.” 

“I miss him.” 

“As do I but at least we have each other.” 

“Diana… there is something I should tell you. Something I heard.” Clark said.

Diana's eyes darkened with worry but not fear. Never fear. “What? Is everything okay? Is someone in trouble?” 

“Diana you're pregnant. I can hear two extra heart beats. Twins.” Clark said.

“This is wonderful news. If there's a girl, we name her May. Bruce always wanted a daughter named May. I had told him that if we were to have another child, I would name her May.” 

“A boy should be named Bruce.” Clark added.

“If there's another girl; we'll call her Martha. Another boy and we'll call him Clark Jr.” Diana smiled.

Clark kissed her cheek. “Those are wonderful names, Diana.” 

“Thank you. I love you so much.” 

“I love you too.”


	6. In Daylights, In Sunsets, In Cups of Coffee

Cass was surprised when she opened her apartment door and was greeted by Holly Robinson. Selina's adopted daughter. 

Behind Holly was Helena and Athanasia. “We're having a girl's night out to help lighten up after last week. It involves a bad rom com and maybe a little bit of trespassing.” Holly said.

“So you brought along a preteens and a thirteen year old?” Cass asked.

“Athanasia was an assassin and Helena was raised by Silena. Plus we got the suits for the trespassing part.” Holly shrugged. 

“That's fair. I'll get Harper, Steph, and Alina.” 

Speaking of the devils; all of the apartment’s residents decided to come out to see who was at the door.

“You guys should definitely go. I'll be fine on my own.” Cullen said.

Cass and Harper both looked at him. 

“If you have any boys over, no drugs or alcohol. And use a condom.” Harper said.

“Harper!” Cullen blushed red.

“Harper. There are small ears here.” Cass added.

“Shit. Asia, Lena.. neither of you heard that, got it. Now I'll grab our suits, baby.” Harper said.

“Grab mine too!” Steph yelled as she walked out of the apartment. Cass followed her.

Alina came out with a punk princess backpack that Cass knew held her Batgirl costume. 

“So what’s the plan?” Alina asked.

“A really bad romcom and then we're breaking into the old Arkham Asylum for fun.” Holly said.

Alina frowned. “Okay.” 

Cass could see that there was something wrong. But she could talk to Alina alone.

“I got the suits.” Harper tossed a large purple purse to Steph, a Batman symbol backpack to Cass, and held what looked like a jacket but really was her suit in disguise.

“Lock the door Cullen!” Cass yeled as they left.

Tim yawned loudly. He and Kon were in Cairo, Egypt following up on a lead for Ra's Al Ghul. If Bruce was alive then there was a good chance Ra's Al Ghul had something to do with it.

“Tim… you need to sleep. It's been a long day.” 

“I'm fine. I'm fine.” 

“How about we Skype Bart or Cassie? We did promise them that we would check in with them?” 

Tim blinked at Kon and nodded. “Yeah. Sounds good. Don't want them worrying.” 

Tim opened Skype and called his two best friends.

“Hiya Timbers! Hewwo Conner! Yo Cassie!” Bart said.

“Hey Timmy. Hey Kon. Hey Bart.” Cassie waved through the screen.

“Me and Tim landed a few hours ago.” Kon said.

“Has he slept?” Cassie asked.

“No.” 

“Shush Kon. Don't rat me out.” 

“Sleep is good. I should also sleep or eat. Or both. Can you eat in your sleep?” 

Tim smiled. “Some people can, Bart.” 

“I should be one of the those people- oh Barry and Wally just ran by. I'll be back in a Flash.” 

The other three groaned just before Bart went off line.

“I hate that joke with a burning passion.” Cassie said.

“Same.” Tim said.

“I think it would be funny if they all didn't use it all the time.” 

“Now Tim. Go to sleep. You can work later. If you don't sleep you'll die and you can't work if you're dead.” Cassie said.

Tim rolled his eyes. “You sound like Alfred.” 

“I'll take that as a compliment.” Cassie said her screen went off.

Tim sighed. “You three have won. I shall rest for a little bit.” 

Diana smiled at Clark. “May I acquire something? A question that has been on my mind for awhile.” 

“Of course. Ask away, sugar plum.” Clark said, he rocked Lyta in his arms. The small girl giggled.

“If Bruce had asked you to married him, would you have said yes?” Diana asked. She touched the box on her dresser that held the rings of Bruce's parents. They were in her home in DC. 

“Yes. What about you?” 

“In a heartbeat. And if I asked?” 

“Are you asking?” 

“Maybe.” Diana mused.

“If you were to propose, I would say yes.” Clark said.

“So will you?” 

“Will I what, Diana?” 

“Will you marry me, Clark Kent of Smallville Kansas?” 

“Yes.” He said, he leaned over and kissed Diana. Lyta grabbed onto Diana's hair. Diana laughed and took the infant; she still found it hard to believe that there would be another two of these little things running around.

Alina couldn't breath. It was the Joker doll. It was still here after all these years. Memories came flooding back. The car crash. The Joker's twisted smile. The gun held against her head. Her mother's body. The blood. So much blood.

Arms pulled her from the memories. She looked up to see Cassandra hugging her tightly.

“You are safe. Nothing can harm you here.” 

“I'm sorry.” 

“Don't be. Let's take some deep breaths before catching up to the others. Breath in and out.” Cass said.

Alina took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Everything was going to be okay. She was going to be okay.

Duke hugged Izzy; they hadn't really spent any time together recently. She did come over one day during the shiva for Bruce but that ended with far too many people were annoying and nosey. 

“How are things with Jason and his boyfriend?” Iz asked.

“Kyle isn't back from his work trip yet. Jason's two other roommates are alright though.” 

“You didn't tell me about them.”

“Their names are Bizarro and Artemis. They're weird but cool. Like Jason.” Duke shrugged.

“Where are you living now? I want to hang out with you when we both have the time.” Iz said.

“An apartment in uptown. Or one in the Narrows.” Duke said.

Iz gave him a quick kiss. “You're cute.” 

Duke blushed. “And you're adorable.” 

“Tu eres un pendejo muy guapo.” 

“Did you just call me handsome? Aw babe.” 

“And an ass.” Iz smirked. She was so gorgeous.

Duke smiled. “That's more your style. 

He pulled her into a deep kiss. 

“Ew. Get a room.” Riko's voice came from the entrance of the Hatch. Duke and Iz looked up and frowned.

“It's my secret lair.” Duke pointed out.

Riko rolled her eyes as she closed the door. “We have work to do, love birds. Gotham is never safe even during the day.”


	7. You can't fix what isn't broken, you can't hold what isn't there

The bullet stung her shoulder. Cass cried out. He shot her again. 

“Silence Cassandra.” He said, pulling her hair. He pushed her head down. She stood on top if dead bodies. Bruce. Barbara. Tim. Duke. Damian. Stephanie. Cullen. And worse of all Miranda Row.

“Look at what you did!” He laughed. She could feel the blood on her hands. 

He pulled her hair again and she was forced to look over at a living Harper who stared at her with fear and betrayal. 

“You held my hand. You kissed me. You touched me with your hand; the hand that killed my mom. Why Cassie?” Harper yelled.

“Harper. I am so sorry.” 

“Stephanie and Cullen too. My close friend and my baby brother. Why would you do this?” Harper walked closer.

He pulled Cass's hair tightly. “Don't forget about Tim and Duke. They were children. Oh and Bruce; who took you in, Cassandra. Tell her why you killed all of them.” 

“Harper no.” 

“All of them. Even little Lyta. Even Miranda.” 

Cass screamed as electricity went through her. 

She woke up shaking. Harper, the real Harper, was staring at her with worry and fear. But it was fear for her not fear of her.

“Cassie… I'm here. Nothing is going to hurt you. David Cain is in jail. Lady Shiva is far away from Gotham. You are safe.” Harper held her but Harper didn't touch her hands or hair. Cass knew Harper wouldn't dare to touch her in those places after a nightmare. Her hands were her voice and she hated hands on her hair.

“I am sorry…” Cass said.

Harper gentle raised Cass's head. “There's nothing to be sorry for.” 

Harper kissed her forehead. 

Duke stumbled into the window of Jason's apartment. He was tired. He barely slept last night and he had morning patrol. Sometimes he would rather have night patrol. 

He was met with a giant green hand grabbing him. 

“Who are you?” The Green Lantern that stood in front of him asked.

Duke sighed. Leave it to Jason not to tell Kyle about Duke living with them and the new hero the Signal.

“Jason's brother. Trust me it's a long story, Kyle.” 

Kyle let him go and the Green Lantern suit faded to reveal a hoodie and pair of skinny jeans. Both of which had paint stains.

“Jason Peter Todd!” Kyle yelled.

A half naked Jason ran out of his room. “Oh yeah. Kyle this is Duke after Bruce died he left Duke in my custody.” 

“So you have a kid now. Please warn me before you adopt anymore kids.” Kyle said.

“I'm not a kid; I'm sixteen. And I'm definitely not Jason's kid. I'm just a foster kid until my parents get better. If they do that is.” Duke said.

Kyle blinked at him. “Alright then. Sorry about grabbing you. Jaybird tends to attract bad company.” 

“It's fine. I lived with Bruce and the others for half a year. I've had a Batarang or two thrown at me by accident. And threatened by two twelve year olds a lot.” Duke shrugged.

Kyle laughed. “I missed Gotham. The insanity, the denial, and the alcoholism.” 

“I'm not an alcohol. I'm trying to give it up.” Jason said.

“Lo creeré, cuando lo vea.” Kyle said.

“Realmente soy. Lo prometo.” Jason held up his hands.

“¿Tu lo prometes?” Kyle crossed his arms.

“Lo prometo.” Jason said and Duke was lost. He knew limited Spanish. 

“De todas formas, it's nice to meet you Duke.” Kyle said.

“Same. You a painter?” 

“Artist. Freelance. It doesn't always pay the bills but I got lucky with a crime lord boyfriend.” Kyle shrugged.

“I was not a real crime lord.” 

“Eight heads in a duffel bag, Jaybird. Eight heads.” Kyle said. Duke was remembering why he was worried about living with Jason.

“Point taken.” 

Barbara smiled at Carrie. She was playing dress up with Mar'i. 

“Carrie do you like to act?” Barbara asked. 

Carrie looked up at her and nodded. “Yes. I love it.” 

“There's a theatre here with a program for youths. I can take you there tomorrow.” Barbara said.

“Really? That would great.” Carrie smiled. 

“Catgirl! Enough talking with Oracle! We need to save Mr. Snuggles.” Mar'i yelled.

“Catgirl?” 

“Mar'i is Nightstar. I'm Catgirl. She chose the names. She said there's too many Robins and Batgirls so I couldn't be one.” Carrie shrugged.

Barbara laughed. “Well then, go help Nightstar save the day.” 

Carrie would need self defense training and either martial arts or acrobatic training if she wanted to be a real vigilante. Barbara watched as the ten year old played hero with Mar'i. Maybe in a few years Nightwing could have a sidekick.

It was a small thought that Barbara would keep to herself; a tiny musing that stemmed from years of working with Bruce.

Barbara rolled herself out of the girl's room and went to check on Tommy and Johnny. Jake was with them; playing a video game.

Thelma was probably still asleep. Another small thought came to Barbara. They needed a bigger place even though Mar'i and Jake aren't always there. The twins would soon need their own space and so would Carrie. And in a few months Thelma would be too old for the crib in Barbara and Dick's room. 

Talia wore a white djellaba. Athanasia wore a dark grey one and Damian wore a silver thawb. Silena wore a little black dress; a very little black dress. Holly wore a sundress with cats on it and Helena wore dress pants and a button up. 

And they were at a courthouse. Her and Silena wanted to wed before something bad happens again. 

She never thought she would be getting married in this way but she couldn't have picked a better person to wed. 

Silena was perfect for her. She was her true beloved. Talia wished she could thank Bruce for introducing them. 

She smiled as they signed the papers. 

“Can we go out to eat now? I'm starving.” Helena said.

Talia and Silena laughed.

“Of course. It's time to celebrate.” Talia said.

As the left the courthouse, Helena tugged on Talia’s sleeve.

“Does this mean I can call you mother like Dami and Asia do? And can they call Mom mom now?” She asked.

“If you want and if they want.” 

“And Helena, I don't even call Silena mom so don't ask about me calling Talia mother.” Holly said.

“I wasn't going to because you're a grumpy bitch.” Helena said.

“Fucking brat.” Holly stuck out her tongue.

“Athanasia stop poking me.” Damian yelled.

“Not poking you.” 

Talia wrapped her arm around Silena. “I love our children.” 

“So do I. They're a bunch of feral kittens.” Silena kissed her.


	8. they had lights inside their eyes, they had lights inside their eyes

Tim was smiling. Kon was wondering why. This was because Tim hadn't slept in over a day despite Kon's concerns and a lack of coffee. So Kon was confused.

“I found a lead. A real one I think. Not that Al Ghul bullshit. A real lead to Bruce. He's alive.” Tim said.

Kon smiled. “Great. Where are we going?” 

“London. We'll be looking for a guy named John Constantine. He's magically or whatever. And a Justice Leaguer apparently. Worked with with Bruce a lot. He fluents at a few pubs in London.” Tim explained, holding up his laptop. Kon saw a picture of a blonde man who looked like he hadn't really bathed in awhile. 

“He looks like Bruce would have hated him.”

“He did. I don't know why I didn't think of Constantine before.” Tim smiled. 

Kon nodded. “We can leave after you sleep. If this John whatever is the real deal then you should be at your best. Ma Kent likes to say that a good rest leads to your best.” 

“...fair point.” 

Diana finished putting the all day pass bracelets on the kids. She had decided to take Terry, Hunter, and Lara to a carnival near Washington DC. They deserved to have some fun. 

Lyta was in Gotham with Alfred and Clark was with Lois, Mia, Chris, and Jon. He was going to tell he was going to marry Diana. They had been engaged for about two weeks now; it's been over a month since Bruce died.

And they were adjusting to life without him. Diana glanced at Hunter; he looked so much like his father. 

“Mom? Mom, are you okay?” Lara asked.

Diana blinked and smiled. “Yes. I am fine, my little princess.” 

“Can we go on the ponies first?” Matt asked, pointing at the carousel.

“Of course.” Diana said.

After they went on the carousel, they stopped by a strength testing game. 

“Who wants to try? How about you little girl?” The vendor asked them.

Lara smiled. “I don't know. It looks hard.” Diana almost laughed. 

“It's real easy, what do you say?” 

“Okay. I'll try.” Lara picked up the semi large hammer that was for the kid's strength tester and slammed it down with only a little bit of strength.

She won, of course. Diana paid for Lara's turn and then turns for each of the boys. 

In the end all the kids ended up with a toy. Lara had a pink light up sword, Hunter got a large Wonder Woman plushie, Terry got a blow up alien, and Matt got a small Batman plushie.

“And you ma’am?” The vendor asked her. 

“I'm fine. I don't need a turn.” Diana said.

“Do it Mommy!” Lara said.

“Yeah, try it!” Terry said.

She raised her eyebrows and handed over a few bucks. Diana slowly lifted the hammer and took a deep breath before lowering it.

The vendor looked a little surprised when it hit the top.

“I'll take three small plushies; Wonder Woman, Batman, and Superman.” She said.

With their toys in hand, Diana took the kids to get some ice cream before they rode the next kiddie ride.

Clark sighed. He had to tell his kids he was getting married to Diana. 

Lois looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. She knew he had something on his mind.

“I know that look on your face. Care to share?” She asked.

“Yes, as soon as Chris is here.” He said, knowing his adoptive son could hear him. 

A moment later a blur of red came into the living room. Lois paused the movie to get the attention of Jon and Mia. 

Clark cleared his throat. “You guys like Diana, right?” 

“Yeah! She's a super princess.” Jon said.

“Yes, she's nice.” Mia nodded.

“She's alright.” Chris shrugged. 

“Is this going where I think it is?” Lois mused.

“She asked me to marry her. I said yes.” Clark said.

“So she's gonna be our step mom? That's great!” Jon said.

“Congrats, Clark.” Lois smiled.

Clark flashed a smile. That was easier than he expected.

Cass was tired. She had had a long night of patrol. She peeled off her Batman suit and let it fall to the floor of her apartment. 

It was dark; it was only five am. Harper had work in three hours, Steph was going grocery shopping in about eight hours, Cullen was going to hangout with his friends in nine hours, and Alina was waking up in about three hours. It was a normal Saturday. 

She made her way to her and Harper's bedroom. She passed a few packed boxes; her, Harper, Cullen, and Alina were moving uptown in two weeks. They were leaving this apartment to Steph. For a second Cass thought about the homes she had. First was Wayne Manor. Then there was the house in Blüdhaven that Bruce had given her. Of course Harper kept her own apartment in the Narrows, though now it was more of a safehouse and Cass covered the rent. And then there was this apartment; originally her and Steph’s place and then Harper and Cullen moved in. Now there was going to be a penthouse in uptown Gotham.

She opened her bedroom door and smiled when she saw Harper awake. 

“You're late. Normally you're home by three.” 

“Sorry got a little shot today.” Cass shrugged.

“Cassie. Don't be so casual about that.” Harper said as Cass climbed into bed.

“I was shot in the leg. It wasn't bad. Alfred fixed me up fast.” 

Harper pulled her into a deep kiss. “I wish you would stop getting shot.” 

Cass pressed a kiss to Harper's neck. “I wish you would stop worrying.” 

“I help Leslie out in the clinic every night. I see the trouble that happens out there.” 

“And I live on.” 

Cass pulled off Harper's shirt and bra as the door opened. 

Harper pulled the blanket over her chest as the two young woman stared in horror at Alina.

“A woman named Helena is at the door with a lady named Charlie and a toddler.” She said.

Cass's heart dropped. Helena Bertinelli and her sorta daughter Charlie Gage-Radcliffe were old friends of Cass. They were ex members of the Birds of Prey; a team she worked with a few years ago that Babs use to run. Helena and Charlie both retired years ago.

As for the toddler; her name was Miranda. She was the biggest secret Cass had. And she was sleeping in Helena's arms.

Cass climbed out of bed and walked past Alina. She smiled slightly when she saw the trio. 

“Hey, Cassandra. Sorry we're here so early.” Charlie hugged here.

“It is fine. Is something wrong?” Cass asked as Harper and Alina joined them.

Helena frowned. “I'll be gone for a long time. Spyral calls. Charlie is coming too. I know I promised to take care of Miranda and this is terrible timing… but she is your daughter.” 

Alina gasped. “You have a kid?” 

“Yup, we do. Cass is trans. I mean I am too but I'm nonbinary but afab.” Harper said.

“Oh. Okay. So… Harper was pregnant. And no one knew. Got it.” Alina nodded. 

Cass shook her head. “Some people knew.” 

“Enough knew. And I agreed to take care of little Miranda far away from Gotham.” Helena said as she carefully laid Miranda on the couch. Bruce knew. Babs and Dick knew. Steph and Cullen knew. Dr. Thompkins knew.

“But why?” Alina asked.

“Me and Cass weren't quite eighteen yet when I was pregnant. It was during the Zero Year. We weren't even dating yet; we just hooked up once.” Harper explained. 

“So Helena… agreed to raise her but we still see her as often as possible. Gotham is not safe.” Cass said.

“And now Miranda is going to stay here for awhile. Babs and Silena both have a full house and Dinah is always busy.” Helena said.

Cass nodded. “It is fine.” She glanced at Miranda. Little Miranda Barbara Row-Wayne. Her daughter.


	9. Keep Your Eyes On Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i jist posted 4 chapters at once bit i really wanted to post them!

Duke set the board game on the table. “And this time someone, I mean Riko, please don't throw the board.” 

“I'm still valid. Dax was cheating.” Riko said.

“You're right and you should say it.” Dax followed.

Duke rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Let’s just play. Oh and ignore any half naked men who walk out of that bedroom.” He pointed at Jason and Kyle's room.

“Sounds like you have an interesting new guardian, Duke.” Andre said.

“He's a bit crazy but he's alright.” Duke shrugged.

“I call being the dog figurine.” Riko said.

“Who the fuck calls it a figurine?” Iz asked. 

Riko stuck out her tongue. “I do, puta.” 

Iz snorted. “Whatever.” 

Duke smiled. He loved his friends; they all fit together despite their differences.

Duke picked up the shoe. “I'm the banker since Dax can't be trusted.” 

Iz poked his nose. “No way, I am the banker, Nightlight.” 

“I agree with Iz, Rapunzel.” Riko added.

Andre and Dax laughed.

“Fine. You can be the bank, pumpkin.” Duke smirked as Iz’s face turned bright red.

“I hate you.” She said while the others laughed.

Duke's head turned as a door opened. He rolled his eyes at Jason and Kyle who were, as he predicted, half naked. Jason was also holding a blunt. 

“There are children here. I'm going back to bed. It's like fucking Wayne Manor up in here.” Jason said, high off his ass.

Kyle walked passed them. “I'm just grabbing the paints I left on the counter.” 

“Are you painting Jason like one of your French girls?” Duke asked.

“No because I don't paint French girls… Amazon girls actually.” Kyle smiled as he picked up some paints. 

When he went back to his and Jason's room Iz smiled.

“Your family is weird. I like them. I can't wait to become a part of them.” Iz said, kissing Duke's cheek.

Barbara typed away on her computer. She was checking up on Tim and Kon; without their knowledge of course. 

Tim and Kon have been gone for over a month now. She was worried about them; mostly Tim.

An image of the pair popped up on her screen. They were at a pub in London. Barbara frowned. They better not be drinking. It wasn't a healthy coping mechanism.

She turned on the sound and listened in.

“He isn't here. Again.” Tim said.

“We can try again tomorrow. It's only been two nights.” Kon said.

“You're right. We'll find him and he can help us find Bruce.” Tim said.

Barbara turned it all off. The sound. The video. Tim was looking for Bruce. But Bruce was dead. 

She frowned. Poor Tim. 

Diana frowned at the wedding venue. She had been doing so for a few minutes. Clark was staring at her now.

“What's wrong?” He asked.

Something was wrong but she couldn't quite figure out what. Something felt wrong.

And then she realized it.

“Bruce. That's what is wrong. Bruce is gone.” Diana said.

“I know.” Clark frowned.

“Clark… I love you.” Diana said.

Clark put his hand on her shoulder. “I love you too.” 

“But I was in love with Bruce. Gods… this all feels wrong.” Diana said.

Clark pulled away. “Diana…” He trailed off.

“Can you give me some alone time? Please.” Diana said. He left.

Diana let herself weep. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know if she should have proposed to him. All she knew was that she just didn’t want to lose him. 

Now that they weren't mourning and were planning a wedding she was questioning everything. She wasn't even sure that she was in love with Clark. She loved him but with Bruce dead and the emotions settling she was doubting whether or not her and Clark could be a couple.

Maybe they couldn't; not without Bruce.

She touched her stomach. “I shall figure things out before you two are born. I swear it.” 

Dick knocked on the door. Donna and Kory were back. Mar'i and Jake stood by him with their bags.

Donna answered it. “Hey, Dick. Who are these adorable kids?” She said.

“Mama!” The kids shouted and hugged her.

She picked them both up with ease. “I missed you guys so much. So did mommy, she's sleeping still. Why don't you two go wake her up?” 

“Wait! Mama I got to tell you about Carrie! She's my new older sister!” Mar'i said as she and Jake were set down. Jale ran off into the house.

Donna nodded. “Your dad already sent me the message.” 

Hearing that, Mar'i ran after Jake. Dick laughed. “They're so cute.” 

“Yeah they get it from their mom. Their dad is hideous.” Donna teased him.

“Aw thanks Donna.” Dick said as he handed her the bags. 

“I can't believe me and Kory were gone for so long. Jake and Mar'i are so big. Me and Kory were thinking about retiring the life.” Donna said.

“Oh. Really?” Dick asked.

“Yes. I know that it would mean we would need to actually figure out a schedule with you and Babs.” 

“Last year you two were gone for six months. I would hate being away from them for that long or longer; not again.” Dick said, nodding. He didn't see his kids for about a year during the Zero Year. Not even the twins; they had been in Blüdhaven with a babysitter. Donna and Kory took care of them during that time.

“We haven't decided anything yet but it is highly likely that we will.” Donna said.

Cass washed the blood off of her gloves. Another fight; another criminal with a broken nose.

“Are we going to tell everyone about Miranda?” Alina asked her.

Cass frowned. Helena W was just across the cave.

“Yes. Soon.” She signed.

“Why didn't you give her away to someone who didn't know you guys? Like a normal person?” Alina asked.

Cass wanted to slap her. Just a little. 

“My daughter. Danger.” Was all she could sign. If someone from the League of Shadow knew that the one who is all had a daughter; they would try to take her and raise her into a weapon.

Like David Cain did to Cass. He made her kill a random woman. A woman in Gotham. A woman whose daughter she would end up loving.

And if Cass was being honestly… she and Harper only gave Miranda to Helena B for her own safety. Cass and Harper still visited her and loved her. 

“Okay.” Alina shrugged and returned to wrapping a bandage on her own leg.


	10. Tim really needs a hug, okay?

Tim sipped a club soda as John Constantine walked into the bar. He could have gotten a real drink; he turned eighteen today. July nineteenth. Kon had given him a superman teddy bear. 

Speaking of Kon; he was acting like a bartender; handing Constantine a drink.

Tim walked over to Constantine when he took his first sip and smiled. “Hello, there.” He said. 

 

Constantine looked him up and down. “You look a little bit too young to be in here.” 

“It's my eighteenth birthday..” Tim said. 

“Well happy birthday, pretty little thing.” 

“The name's Tim.” 

Constantine drank some of his scotch on the rocks. “John.”

“Can I ask you something John?” Tim batted his eyelashes.

“Sure thing, darling.” 

“Do you know anything about a man named Bruce Wayne?” 

Constantine tensed up. “I heard that man died. Never knew him personally.” 

“Don't lie to me, Constantine. Bruce was was adoptive father. I want to know if he's alive.” Tim said.

Constantine laughed. “Trust me, kid. Brucie boy is dead. Even his ghost is gone.” 

“I don't believe it. This is Bruce we're talking about.” 

“He's dead. I can prove it.” 

“Fine. Conner let's go.” Tim said.

Kon jumped over the bar. “There were micro trackers in your drink so even if you run we’ll find you.” 

“Great. Is this one of Bruce's orphans too?” 

“No, he's my boyfriend and Superman’s clone.” Tim smiled.

Cass held Miranda close to her chest. “Harper, I'm worried.” 

“Your family will love her. I mean come on, they love Jason and Damian.” Harper said.

The small girl looked up at her and smiled. “I am not worried about them. I worry about Miranda. What if I mess her up? What if she gets hurt or killed?” Cass said.

Harper wrapped her arms around both of them. “Everything will be okay. Helena won't be gone forever; it hurts to not with her but she'll be safe and sound again.”

Cass nodded. 

Harper pulled away and opened the door. Cass was greeted by Babs and Dick’s faces before all the others. Selina. Talia. Helena W. Holly. Duke. Jason. Damian. Athanasia. And Diana. Babs had Thelma in her arms and Diana had Lyta.

“This is Miranda. Miranda Row-Wayne. Me and Harper's daughter. She was born a bit after the Zero Year.” Cass said.

Jason asked the first question. “You two knew each other back then?”

“We both knew Steph. And Cassie might have saved my ass a few times.” Harper said.

Cass nodded. One of those times Cass kissed Harper and one thing lead to another and another lead to Miranda.

“Aw hello Miranda.” Dick cooed at the toddler. 

“Helena Bertinelli has been taking care of her.” Cass said. 

“She's adorable.” Selina walked over and touched Miranda's cheek.

“She looks has Harper's eyes.” Talia followed closely behind Selina. 

Diana came over as well. “She is very calm for being around a lot of new faces.” 

Miranda wiggled and reached at the three women. 

Harper cracked a large grin. “That's my girl. Go for the dangerous ones with black hair.” 

A knocked stopped Cass from telling Harper to shut up. 

Harper answered the door; Tim stood in the doorway looking tired.

“Woah that is a new child. How long was I gone?” He asked.

“Tim, this is Miranda. Me and Harper's daughter. She's almost two.” 

“Guess I came home at the right time.” Tim smiled.

Cass handed Miranda to Harper and hugged her brother tightly. “If you leave like that again; I will break my no kill rule. I mean you turned eighteen yesterday and we missed it.” 

Tim was surprised to find Barbara and Dick waiting for him in front of his room at Wayne Manor.

“Hey guys.” 

“Tim. I know why you were gone.” Barbara said. Tim's stomach dropped.

“Yeah? Well I was wrong so it doesn't matter.” Tim pushed past them.

“Wait… do you need to talk to someone? Thinking that Bruce is alive isn't healthy.” Dick said.

Tim rolled his eyes. “I just couldn't accept that he was dead. Now I can. I'm going to bed.” Tim slammed his bedroom door shut. He listened through the door as the two left.

Then he let himself cry. Bruce should be alive. Bruce shouldn't be dead. But he was. But he was and it was all Tim's fault.

The day of the fire Tim had left a case file in Bruce's office. He had asked Bruce to pick it up before he went on patrol that night. Bruce wasn't supposed to be at Wayne Enterprises.

He should be alive but he wasn't. And it's Tim's fault. Just like his mom's death. Just like his dad's death.

It was all his fault.

Dick called Helena Bertinelli. “Helena, did you tell them?” He asked when she picked up.

“You're the only one who's supposed to know. I sent Charlie on a goose chase in China. I'm going to die soon, Agent 37.” Helena mused.

Dick shook his head. “I left that life. The only codename I use these days is Nightwing. Cass and Harper know you work for Spyral, you should have told them.” 

“Faking a death is never easy.” And with that, she hung up.

Dick threw himself on the bed. Him and Babs were staying in Gotham for a few days. Mostly because Cass called them, saying Harper and Steph were at work and that Cullen was out picking up more diapers and she didn't know what to do with Miranda. It turned out that Miranda had just hit her head on a chair and wouldn't stop crying so Cass was concerned.

Helena B was going to fake her death for the spy agency that Dick left only a short time ago. He would know the truth and not be able to tell Charlie or Cass or Harper. Or Silena or Babs. Or Helena W or Holly. Or his kids. His kids. He would know a woman they called aunt was alive while they thought she was dead.

Why did she have to tell him?


	11. As Summer Changes To Fall

Helena Bertinelli died on July 21, 2019. Or so everyone was told but Dick.

A month later Dick was over the moral dilemma of knowing that she was alive because he had three elementary kids to get ready for school in Blüdhaven. Plus he was busy with work. 

“Daddy! Can I get a Batgirl backpack? But not the black one one like Auntie Cass. The purple one like Mommy.” Johnny pulled him from his thoughts. 

“Of course. Tommy, Carrie have you two picked out your backpacks?” 

Tommy held up a Nightwing backpack. “This one! Mar'i had one like it last year, daddy!” 

Carrie pointed upwards. “Dad, can you grab down the Robin one? Please?”

Dick smiled, Carrie had only recently started calling him Dad. He grabbed the backpack down and handed it to her. “There you go, Care Bear.” 

Dick smiled at his kids. With all the trouble im the world there was still a lot of good.

Helena looked around her dorm room. She was moving into Gotham Academy today. Or at least just the room. 

She was glad Athanasia was her roommate. She didn't want to have to deal with a stranger. 

Plus it made sneaking out a lot easier.

A knock caused her to jump. Athanasia rolled her eyes and opened the door. 

“Hi, I'm Maps Mizoguchi! Your neighbor and this is Katherine Karlo! We're freshmen. You're a Wayne, right? I heard there more of you than any other family.” A girl about Helena's said. Beside her was a blonde girl who looked tired.

“Uh… Helena. People. You handle this.” Athanasia walked away from the door and laid down on her bed. Helena replaced her and flashed a cat like smile.

“I'm Helena Kyle-Wayne. That was my sister, Athanasia al Ghul-Wayne. She's nice, sometimes.”

Maps smile widened which Helena would not have thought to be possible. “Fancy names. I've heard of Athanasia and her twin Damian from my older brother Kyle. That's why I was so excited to see that I was living next to a Wayne but it turns out I'm living next to two. I mean your family has connections to Batman which is the coolest.” 

“Yeah. Okay. I am actually tired but I will see you later.” Helena said before closing the door.

“Her brother is cute.” Athanasia said.

“So?” 

“Don't fall for cute boys.” 

“As if. I'm gay, Maps is cute though.” Helena said.

“Called it. Damian, you owe me twenty bucks.” Athanasia yelled as Damian climbed in through the window.

“I'm being made to board with a crazy person. He greeted me by showing me that he can lock pick my suitcase.” Damian huffed.

Helena laughed. 

Duke was done packing up his stuff. His cousin Jay had made contact with his case worker and the rest was history. 

Luckily Jay moved back to Gotham so he wouldn't have to move away. Unluckily Jay moved back to Gotham so Duke had a next of kin to live with instead of Jason or anyone else he decided was his family as well.

“Duke. Hey man.” Jason entered his room.

“Hey Jason.” Duke said.

“As stupid as it sounds… I'm gonna miss you. I liked having you as a roommate.” Jason said.

“Thanks, Jaybird. I'll miss staying here too.” Duke said.

“I'm gonna miss you too,” Kyle poked his head into the room, “not enough people call Jason out on his bullshit.” 

“Well, the Signal will be here always.” Duke said.

Tim put on a suit. He had a board meeting in an hour. It was odd. He was barely out of high school and barely eighteen yet he was in charge of Wayne Enterprises. 

He looked at a picture of his parents on his dresser. “Hey Mom. Hey Dad. I guess this wasn't how you expected me to end up.” He whispered.

“They would be proud. You're amazing.” Kon said from their bed.

“Thanks, babe. You getting up, Superdude.” 

“Maybe. Also I was thinking about going by Supernova. Something cool, ya know?” Kon said.

“Supernova? Hmm. I like it. But Superdude is hilarious.” Tim smirked.

“Or Power Boy. I mean Karen uses Power Girl.” 

“You're gonna copy a fourteen year old's name? That's sad.” 

“Says you Red Robin.” 

“I was Robin at one point.”

“I know… you'll always be my Robin.” 

“And you'll always be my Superboy.” 

Diana stood in front of the grave. Bruce's grave. “I'm having twin girls. May and Martha.” 

She touched the cold stone. “Me and Clark… we're taking a break. I wanted to marry him but then I didn't. I don't think we can do this, not without you.” 

Tears fell. “Bruce, I loved you. I would do anything to get you back.” 

Cass sat on top of a roof with Alina and Helena. Correction, Batman sat on top of a roof with Batgirl and Robin. 

Cass peered down into the alley. Unknown to her was that this was alley where Martha and Thomas Wayne died. The place where Batman begun.

All she knew was that a fight was about to happen that could lead to a gang war. One gang, the Mutants, were already in the alley. The other gang, the White Lilies, were coming up the street.

Cass, Alina, and Helena were to stop the fight. As the White Lilies turned the corner, they dropped down between the two gangs. 

“Stop.” Cass said. It wouldn't be until later that Cass would learn that the Waynes died right where the three of them stood. It would be a cruel twist of fate.

“Move aside, Bats.” A guy from the Mutants yelled.

“No. This must stop. Some of you have family and friends, if you die tonight what do they lose?” Cass yelled.

“Let's just all calm down and go home. No one needs to get hurt.” Alina said. 

And then there was a gunshot. 

And then there was a gunshot. 

Cass looked at both groups before looking at Alina and Helena. 

Alina was on the ground. Red blood poured out of her and the gangs ran off. 

Cass dropped to her knees and began to apply pressure. “Helena call someone. Alfred. Tim. Dick. Duke. Babs. Silena. Jason. Talia even. Anyone.” Cass screamed. She looked at Alina's face.

“I get to see Mommy. And dad. And meet my grandparents.” Alina smiled.

“Alina… no. Stay with me!” 

“I love you guys.” Alina said before her heart stopped beating.


	12. Epilogue: The Legend of the Batman

Cass carefully walked down the stairs of the Batcave. She had retired from being Batman many years ago. 

Helena had taken the name when she was twenty-five and Cass was twenty-nine and a happily married mom of two. Cass became Black Bat for about twenty more years. Helena retired completely when she was thirty-three and Terry took over at thirty.

Terry retired at thirty-five and Miranda, Cass's own daughter, took up the name. She was only twenty-seven. 

Others followed. Thelma Gordon-Grayson. Michaela Rayner. Logan Kent. 

And now her grandson, Elliot Allen, was to be Batman. 

“Elliot? Are you down here?” Cass called out. 

“Yeah I am, Grandma.” Cass spotted him looking at some old suits. The suits of the dead or undead in Jason's case. Jason's Robin suit. Bruce’s Batman suit. Alina's Batgirl suit. Dick's Nightwing suit. And Harper's bluebird suit. 

Harper. 

“Bluebird would have been proud of you.” Cass said. Harper was always on and off with being Bluebird… but then she got killed by an assassin in a fight.

At that time Cass was forty-five and they had four children; Miranda, Barbara, Stephanie, and Bruce. Barbara was Elliot’s mom. She was married to Nora Allen and the two of them adopted Elliot the year before Harper died.

“Mom always says that. But I don't get it? I never knew her.” Elliot said.

Cass smiled. “Yeah but she knew you even if it was only for a year. You were our first grandchild.” 

“I guess so. So you really were Batman?”

“As well as Batgirl and Black Bat. I retired when you were only two.” 

“Because Grandma Harper died? Or was there something else?” 

“Your Aunt Steph was fourteen and your Uncle Bruce was ten. They needed me.” 

Elliot nodded. “Why did you give up the name Batman after six years?” 

“Helena was more than ready and I needed a less heavy title. It did get passed around a bit more than anyone expected.” 

“Would all of them be proud of me? Are you?” 

“Yes. And of course I am.”

“Do you really think I am ready?” Elliot asked.

“You are.” Cass signed. Elliot hugged her.

Behind them were the suits of the dead. Jason, but as Red Hood now. Damian. Carrie. Matt. Thelma. Logan.

All of them dead. 

But Batman would live on.

(700 years later.) 

Mal wandered around the old manor. Unknown to her, a painting of her ancestors Cassandra and Harper Row-Wayne hung above her head. 

The world was peaceful. Superheroes were no longer needed. Metahumans lived with their powers in the open. Aliens visited and lived among humans. The last war was nearly seven hundred years ago but Mal didn't know anything about that.

And then the current war began not long after she turned thirteen, four years ago. An alien race from far away decided to invade Earth and Mars.

Mal had found clues about an old hero known as the Batman. It all lead to the place that was her ancestor Stephanie Wayne-Row's home last. Wayne Manor. People say it's haunted and she actually hadn't known her family once lived here. Until now.

A noise made her jump and she grabbed a nearby fire poker. 

She faced a boy with inhumanly blue eyes.

“Who the fuck are you?” She hissed.

“Tal-El Kent. Who are you?” He said. She knew now who he was. He was the sixteen year old son of billionaire Lor-El Kent, owner of Wayne Enterprise and woman of the year. They were the last known Kryptonians despite being mostly human.

“Mal Row. This is my family's home.” She said.

Tal-El smirked. “Is it? Well then we're in the same boat. My ancestor Timothy Drake-Wayne once lived here. I found his files on the Batman. We need to find a clock.” 

“We? Clock? What?” 

“Yes, come on. Row… hmm I believe Timothy mentioned a Harper Row once. And a Cassandra Cain-Wayne-Row. I'll look into it later.” He walked away from her. She followed him.

“So you're a billionaire. That's cool. I'm from the Narrows. Things were fine then the war happened and now it's just me on the streets. You know if I help you, you could help me. Maybe like a thousand dollars or something.” Mal said.

“If you want to work with me than you'll be given an apartment to stay in for free.” 

“Aw aren't you sweet? Hey is that the clock?” Mal pointed into a dark room. The only light was from a window.

“Yes.” Tal-El pulled Mal towards it. Tal-El pulled it away from the wall; revealing a stairwell going downwards.

“This might be the start of a beautiful friendship.” Mal said.

They went down the stairs carefully. This was an old house, the stairs were probably in bad shape.

Mal gasped when they reached the bottom. She fell on to the group as Tal-El turned on a tablet. 

“I'm picking up signs of power. I just need to find something to hook up to.” He said as he walked into the darkness. 

Mal sat on the ground as he fumbled around with his fancy tablet. To believe this started with a paper she found in her old home. She had broke into the vacant apartment during the winter and found it under the floorboards. A woman named Cassandra Row talked of danger coming. Of the name of Batman living on.

So she began to investigate. Everything she found lead to Wayne Manor. Hell the letter even mentioned someone named Damian Wayne. Her brother. 

Lights flicked on above her. She stared in shock. There was a metal dinosaur and many super suits on display. A giant penny and a giant joker card. It was incredible. 

Mal stood up and looked over at Tal-El at a large computer.

She went over and looked at what he was doing. He was looking at a picture of a young man and a little kid.

“It's a video.” He said.

“Okay? Play it then.” Mal said.

“It requires a password. Do you have anything in your research that might help?” Tal-El asked.

Mal shrugged. “Try Bluebird.” Every letter she found from Cassandra was to someone called Bluebird.

“Access granted.” A voice came from the computer.

The video played.

“My name is Elliot Wayne-Row. The last Batman. This is my cousin Rizzo Wayne-Row. I don't know who will be seeing this but if you are than you know the Wayne family's greatest secret. We were the Bats of Gotham” the man said. Row. Her own ancestor was Batman.

“Elli… where's my mommy?” Rizzo asked. 

Elliot looked heart broken. “She's waiting for us, Riz. We'll see her when this is all over. Listen whoever you are, you need to save Gotham. The world maybe.” 

An old woman came onto the screen. “Elliot we need to go. Tim's got the car ready with Bell and Avery.” 

“Coming, Grandma Cass. Bye.” Elliot said.

“Bye-bye!” Rizzo waved at the screen.

Cass frowned. “Bye Batmans. Bye Batgirls. Bye Robins. Bye Batwomen. Bye Bats. Bye Bluebird.” She said as they all ran off.

Mal looked at the suits on display and looked back at Tal-El. “Wanna be a hero?” 

“No but you can be. I'll help. This place needs an upgrade if you're gonna be Batman.” 

Mal nodded. Batman would live on.


End file.
